


About That Nap

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Between Earth and Heaven [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Between Earth and Heaven, Brazilian Adam (Voltron), F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Langst, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: That time he ignored her warnings and overworked himself.That time he'll die regretting.





	About That Nap

**Author's Note:**

> AU me and the always dear @skydisneylover on Tumblr are developing together called “Between Earth and Heaven”.

She flinched.

_She flinched._

Adam could see the tears in her eyes. He could feel the tears in his eyes.

Hand coming to limp sadly by his sad, he stared at her eyes. Bluest blue. The most beautiful eyes.

Sad. Crying. Filled with pain.

And he was the one to fill them.

He was the one who took away her happiness and gave her pain in exchange.

And all because the  _oh, so great_  Commander didn’t have the time to listen to the  _woman he gave his heart to._

All because Adam was  _always right_ , was he not?

He could feel the tears running on his face. He could see Lucia’s eyes widening in worry. That amazing girl, that blessing to the world, that being made of light had enough passion to be worried about him, even after what he did. Even after he made her cry. Even after he made her flinch away from the one that promised her he would never make her do so and so stupidly broke that promise.

Adam’s tears came out, and he let them.

Adam’s knees buckled, and he let them.

Adam’s body hit the floor harshly.

And he let it.

And he left it there.

“Adam!” Lucia was by his side in a second, her own tears washing the floor. “Adam…!”

“I… I am so sorry.” Adam hiccupped, bowing until his forehead touched the wooden floor of his office. “I am so sorry, Lucia, so sorry.”

“Adam…”

“I didn’t mean to-How could I ever-? Not you, Lucia. Never you.”

“Adam, it’s-”

“Não, não está! Não está bem! Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu prometi a você, prometi que nunca tiraria sua felicidade e olhe só pra mim! Olhe pra esse homen patético!”

“DON’T SAY THAT!”

Lucia’s loud voice made him give her all his attention. She was crying like there would be no tomorrow, eyes puffy and wet cheeks. She brought him to her arms and hugged him tightly. Once the despair in his head cleaned enough, he hugged her with the same amount of strength. She waited until both of their cries were reduced to hiccups and sighs to finally talk.

“Don’t you ever, and I mean ever, call yourself pathetic, Adam. You’re the most admirable person I know, the most hard-working and determined and brave and smart and funny and amazing man I have and will ever meet.”

“Lucia…”

“Shh, let me finish…” She caressed his back sweetly. “I know you think you need to be the best so others can live better, but that’s just not possible. You cannot carry all the burden alone, Adam. No one can. The world is too heavy for any of us to carry it alone, so, please, let me carry it with you. Let me help you. Please, don’t push me out, even if you think you’re protecting me. You cannot be the only one who helps, it’s impossible. So, please, let me help you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. And I know you will never do it again. So I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t, I’m a piece of shit.”

“It is my decision to make and we both know that’s a lie. You’re my teddy bear, my sweet boy, my cariño… My Adam.” He gasps at hearing her say his name with so much care, so much love.

“Minha amada, minha vida, meu céu e estrelas, meu anjo, meu tudo, minha Lúcia…. Eu te amo.”

“Yo también te amo, Adam.”

“About that nap…”

“You get the blankets, I’ll get the pillows, and we meet in your room.”

The kiss they shares tasted a bit like regret, a bit like forgiveness and a lot like love.


End file.
